<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medecine by actuallyfailure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892784">Medecine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfailure/pseuds/actuallyfailure'>actuallyfailure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfailure/pseuds/actuallyfailure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques instants de vie entre Astoria et Draco...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medecine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deux ans après la fin de la Grande Guerre, le monde des Sorciers panse encore ses blessures. Si en surface tout semble être revenu à la normale, en profondeur rien n'est parfaitement réglé. Malgré un nouveau gouvernement, les procès des anciens Mangemorts sont encore en cours, faisant la une de la Gazette, rappelant sans cesse aux survivants de ce nouveau monde les affres du passé.</p>
<p>En ce jour de départ pour Poudlard, Astoria à beaucoup de mal à croire qu'une guerre ai eu lieu dans leur monde. Le même sentiment l'a parcouru en voyant le chemin de Traverse. Elle aurait juré que n'importe quel nouvel arrivant ne pourrait dire que ceci fut il y a peu presque détruit et dénué d'âme qui vive tant la rue était animé et les visages pleins de sourire.</p>
<p>Le quai des sorciers de King Cross n'était pas aussi plein que les autres années, mais une certaine effervescence s'y faisait ressentir. Poudlard avait subit de nombreux dégâts et continuait encore sa convalescence alors que l'école rouvrait ses portes. Plusieurs parties du château étaient encore condamnés mais Minerva Mcgonagall ne voulait pas attendre plus. Si elle avait pu, l'école aurait repris dès l'année précédente. Cependant, des ajustements avaient dû être faits : un nombre moins important de première année et des cours en commun entre différentes années. Peu d'élève avait répondu au courrier de la directrice les invitant s’il le désirait à reprendre leurs études. Beaucoup de personnes ne croyaient pas encore totalement à la nouvelle paix instaurée, même après deux années à y vivre.</p>
<p>Avançant d'un bon pas sur le quai, elle remarqua quelques têtes connues. Elle ne savait pas si beaucoup de Serpentard allaient être de la partie mais elle savait déjà qu'ils ne seraient pas bien reçu. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup aimés avant et le serait encore moins maintenant. Leur maison avait eu une trop grosse affiliation à Voldemort, il serait difficile pour les gens de faire abstraction de cela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« - Tu es sûre que tu veux y retourner ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La voix de sa sœur la sortie quelque peu de ses rêveries. Une once d'inquiétude était à percevoir dans le ton de voix de son ainée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« - Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi Daph, d'accord ? Il me reste deux années à faire et j'y tiens vraiment. Tout va bien ce passer. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune brune avait espoir de convaincre sa sœur avec ses mots. Elle avait déjà eu tant de mal à convaincre ses parents. Charles et Ophélia Greengrass étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des parents inquiets. La santé fragile d'Astoria y était pour quelque chose mais les études étaient une chose importante pour elle et un moyen de s'échapper de la maison familiale qui pouvait s'avérer être plutôt étouffante, une des raisons pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas présent en ce matin de septembre.</p>
<p>Prenant sa sœur dans les bras, elle lui promit de faire attention et de lui envoyer une chouette au moindre souci. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, elle attrapa sa valise et monta dans le train. Elle chercha une place libre, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. Vu le peu de monde présent sur le quai, le Poudlard Express n'allait pas être surchargé.</p>
<p>Quand le train se mit en marche, elle adressa un dernier signe de main à sa sœur, regardant ses cheveux blonds disparaître peu à peu. Une nouvelle année commençait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas encore comment cela allait ce passer, mais l'optimisme présent dans l'air lui collait à la peau. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir tirer de cette nouvelle année ? Les possibilités étaient nombreuses et elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : les découvrir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>